The present invention relates to a ladder as a life-saving appliance, which is mounted on a shore installation such as a quay, a pier, etc. of a harbor, to help an operator who is fallen into the water, and more specifically, to a life ladder which also serves as a fender beam which can prevent a ship from being damaged when the ship comes into contact with the quay or the like as it comes closer to the quay.
Today, various ladders and steps are provided in the quay of harbor to serve as of a life-saving appliance for use when a stevedore or the like accidently falls into the water. Ideally, the life-saving appliances of the type as described are installed in a safety spaced relation to a degree such that in a winter season, a person who has fallen into the water wearing winter cloths has energy enough to hold fast onto the life-saving appliance, and to this end, these life-saving appliances must be available at a low cost. Also, these must have an excellent durability and must not be ones which are liable to impart damage to a hull or fittings of a ship which comes closer toward the quay. In addition, the appliances must be easily executed and must not be ones which would expose persons or vehicles passing on the quay to danger.